


Self-sewn

by Soul_darker_than_night



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Loki (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Mythology - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 04:15:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14276691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul_darker_than_night/pseuds/Soul_darker_than_night
Summary: A trick went too far and now Loki has to face the consequences. What will the dwarves demand for their humiliation and will Loki pay the price?





	Self-sewn

"My lips sewn shut? With what? And for his long?"

 "Silver infused dwarven thread and for a period of three weeks. You greatly offended them with your tricks and they decided they would see your silver-tongue silenced for at least as long as their stay here instead of taking your head - it was the best they would concede to. Son, you will come to the throne room in an hour and submit yourself to your punishment in front of the court and offended party. Don't be late."

 Loki nodded silently and walked away from his father. Three weeks wasn't so bad but he didn't like the idea of the entire court watching his shame.  _Will it hurt? I hope it's not too bad, but then again it can't be as bad as that time I fell thirty feet from that tree. I'll just have to face it like a warrior._

Resolve hardened, Loki went to his rooms to change. Donning his signature black and green leathers like a mask he suddenly felt stronger he much more ready for his punishment. Leaving his rooms he made his way to the throne room and arrived just minutes before he was due, gliding across the room to bow before his father as the final members of court took their seats.

"Loki Odinson. You have gravely insulted our friends in the dwarven nation and they have demanded restitution today. You have used your silver-tongue to strip them of their honour and in return they would see you silenced. For the next three weeks your lips will be sealed shut with a dwarven thread to be removed when our guests have left. Step forwards to face your punishment."

 Loki kept his face impassive as he stepped forwards. Seeing his brother moving towards him he was quite shocked but only a slight widening of his eyes belied his true feelings when he spotted a threaded needle in his hand. Thor motioned for him to take a seat so he sat facing his brother. Keeping his eyes open he watched as the needle approached his face and his brother's left hand came up to pinch his lips closed.

The needle scraped across his lips. Loki watched a tremor go through Thor's hand and it became clear he was not their willingly and this would not be over quickly if he was forced to do it. Lifting his hands he enclosed Thor's in his own, slowly pulling them away. Maintaining eye contact he prized the needle from between his fingers and gave him a tiny nod.

Loki brought his hands to his face.

The first pass of the needle though his lips was like a hot poker being thrust into his body and the drag of the thread pulled the wound tightly. The second pass was only slightly less painful but Loki refused to flinch, keeping his eyes on his brother's awe filled baby blues as he made the third stitch and then the forth and fifth. Five minutes later he was tying off the thread and using his magic to cut away the excess.

Fingers and lips covered in blood, Loki placed the needle in his brother's hands and stood in the silence of the throne room. With a wave of his hand every drop of blood vanished from the room and he sketched a princely bow to his parents (ignoring the sheen of tears in his mother's eyes) and then to the dwarves before sweeping from the room. An outbreak of whispers as he left made him smirk and the only though on his mind was _'that's how a trickster does it'_ as he reached his rooms and the illusion of stitches disappeared from his face.


End file.
